


On The Move

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Soul Calibur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilik and Xianghua follow Maxi down the only road out of Ostreinburg</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Move

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wasabi_girl1

 

 

It had been a long, arduous task to get Maxi to join them. Xianghua had nearly given up hope; she found that Maxi had been completely consumed by the hate that was Soul Edge. Kilik knew better though, he knew that if Maxi was resisting it was only because he held a fear of getting them killed. Maxi's long held fear of facing down Astaroth and losing more loved ones gripped his heart permanently. He had no rest from the nightmare of screams and strangled cries as his band of brothers was cut down one by one.

"Kilik!" Xianghua shouted. Losing patience finally she plucked an acorn from a nearby oak and hurled it at his head; hoping to bring him out of his trance. She hoped to bring him out of it quickly, before they lost sight of Maxi for the fifth time that day. Xianghua had begun to lose patience with Kilik recently; it was his task to find Maxi. Maxi was Kilik's best friend, not hers, yet here she was trying to get Maxi back on the side fighting the good fight, yet it seemed that she was the one to always track down a sighting or hone in on the secret whispers. It was her love for Kilik that kept her striving, kept her warmed from the cold shoulders he would give her, kept her comforted when being reduced to tears.

"Yes Xian?" He rubbed the small bruise he had developing. He realized that he had spaced out for a second, he had begun to think of Maxi's lament and why his best friend was so reluctant to be a friend. Turning back to Xianghua, he picked his pace up again and followed her down the winding road they were on currently. Kilik figured that Xianghua was worried about losing sight of Maxi again, but they would easily be able to find him; there was only one winding country path that lead out of Ostreinburg, and they were on it.

"You know Kilik, if you're going to ignore me and day dream, you could at least do it without becoming a statue as well." Her steps had gone from steady and paced to short and quick. 

"Xian, I wasn't trying to ignore you...I was just distracted by..." He trailed off as he always did when it came to talking about his lost friend.

"By what? Distracted by thoughts of what we are trying to do? Pursuing a man whose on the run day in and out, tracking down every little dirty whisper and hint of him, we're trying to find your friend and...and...Ugh!" She screamed in frustration as she saw his head droop like it always did when he thought of Maxi.

The meager pace they had been making dropped to almost non-existent as the frustration between the travelers grew. As always though, Xianghua made the first attempt at progress. She slowed her anger driven walking rate and joined Kilik in his depression march. "Look Kilik...I miss him too, I worry that he might come to harm also if he were to cross paths with someone like Tira or Astaroth, but if we just sit here and worry then we'll never find him to protect him. Also, he might be a hothead, but he's a hothead with a pair of nunchuks that could level a city. He might not be able to defend himself from the evil of Soul Edge forever...but he can take care of himself long enough to let us find him and bring him the love he needs."

Kilik slowly found his spirits rising, Xianghua had a point; even though Maxi was haphazard and accident prone, he had a knack for keeping out of serious trouble just long enough for backup to arrive. This was just another of those times, even though things seemed grim; there was a small voice in the back of his mind telling him that it would all be ok. He just had to keep his faith in Maxi and know that they would reach him when he needed them.

There was a nagging feeling in the back of Maxi's mind as he walked along the dirt path. He knew that Xianghua and Kilik would be along soon, he had to keep moving. He could not afford to let them catch up with him...with their certain deaths. It seemed that no matter how hard he fought Maxi lost those he loved. His crew was slain by the beast Astaroth in cold blood, his only love was cut down by his best friend; everyone died. He didn't want to see anyone else land in an early grave because his company was enjoyable. He would sooner throw himself from the highest peak than see another life taken early.

His resolve was that no one would come to harm if he never stopped moving, which in turn meant that he would get to travel the world as he'd always wanted to do. He did his good deeds and odd jobs along the way so that he wasn't a beggar; stopping a few burglaries, aiding a few seniors who were on hard times, just enough to keep him getting by without having to stick around for long.

Maxi thought that his small deeds were just enough to let him go unnoticed, but instead they were just enough to light a wildfire of wonder at who this traveling do-gooder was. It was beginning to get harder to find odd jobs though, the fire had spread and fast. It seemed that every small village he came to knew of who he was before he even arrived.

So he kept his head down and moved through the town, hoping that he would be shrugged off as the wrong person and discarded as an imposter. It began to make money hard to come by, but it also meant that people would be safe from the death he carried with him and that Kilik and Xianghua would be lead off his trail until he could put an end to the curse he held. 

 


End file.
